


Fools In Love

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Thor and Bruce are so in love that they can't stand being apart for even a day.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Fools In Love

“He loves me.” Thor picked a petal off the flower in his hand and let it flutter to the ground. 

“He loves me not.” Another petal. 

“He loves me.” Petal. 

“He loves me not.” Petal. 

“He loves me.” The final petal. 

Thor bolted upright. “He loves me!” He was beaming from ear to ear. 

“Oh my  _ god _ !” Shouted a very frustrated Valkyrie from the other side of the room. “We get it, you love Bruce—“

“With all my heart.”

“—With all your heart, but you two are  _ married _ . So can you please stop with all the sappy shit?” 

Thor was still smiling at the last flower petal. 

“Five years,” he said happily.

“What?”

“We’ve been married five years and I still get butterflies whenever I see him.” He sighed and looked out the window. “I miss him.”

“You’ve only been gone for a few hours,” Valkyrie deadpanned. 

“I know, but I hate being apart from him.”

“You’re going to be back home by tonight!” 

“Do you think he misses me?” Thor asked, completely ignoring his friend. 

Valkyrie sighed. “Knowing how gross the two of you are, I bet he does.”

*****

“I miss him,” Bruce said, fiddling with his wedding ring. 

Tony sighed. “Can we please focus on this project? We’re almost done.” 

Bruce sighed dreamily. “I love him so much. He’s the light of my life. Even after three years of dating and five years of marriage he can still take my breath away.”

“The project,” Tony said again. 

“Do you think he’s thinking of me?” Bruce asked. 

“The. Project.” 

“I want to hear his voice. Should I call him? Or do you think he’s too busy to pick up?”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “Bruce, you’re my best friend, and no one is happier for you about your relationship than me, but you gotta stop talking about Thor. Please. Even just for five minutes. He’s—“

“My husband!” Bruce said happily.

“Well, yes, but I was going to say he’s only going to be gone until tonight.” 

Tony noticed the way his friend was looking at his wedding ring, then to the clock, then back to his wedding ring, and sighed in defeat. “Go call him.”

Bruce beamed and left the room, cell phone already in hand. 

*****

Finally, Thor was back. 

He nearly shoved Valkyrie to the floor in his hurry to get to Bruce, racing inside and—

And there he was. 

“Beloved!” Thor shouted, warmth filling his body as Bruce turned at the sound of his voice.

“Thor!” Bruce took off down the hallway, launching himself into his husband's open arms. 

Thor spun Bruce around as both their laughter filled the hallway. 

“I missed you,” said Thor, smiling nonstop.

“ _ I _ missed  _ you _ !” Giggled Bruce, his hands on either side of Thor’s face. 

“May I kiss you, Beloved?” Thor asked softly.

Bruce blushed. “You never have to ask.” 

Thor leaned down and caught Bruce’s lips with his own. The doctor slid his arms around Thor’s neck and pressed himself deeper into the kiss. 

Neither seemed aware that Tony and Valkyrie were even there. 

“They sure are gross,” Valkyrie commented. 

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, “But look at them. They’re happy.” 

Valkyrie smiled just a little. “Then that’s all that matters.” 


End file.
